Lindala's Tiers by Sinthaster
Here lies a treatise on the format of the city Lindala, the great High Elven city of Linvale. This information is derived both from a collection of my own knowledge but also of those who came before. Friends, colleagues, men and Elves alike, have contributed to my understanding of the city. Lindala Mûm The lowest section of the city of the High Elves bares the weight of Man; that is to say, the High Elves tolerate the present of the sons of Goth within the lowest ring of their city. Mûm was built after the events of the War of Six Kings; men seeking refuge from the thralls of war and the entrapments of their own kind laid plea to the King of Elves. Though he initially refused, the Silver Lady overruled him. She commanded a new ring of the city be built for the refugees, and thus Mûm was created. The layout is very much based upon the architectural principles of the Gildorian: neatly cut city streets divided by prominent landmarks, terraced slopes and lined with rich stone walkways. The buildings themselves all bare the Elven touch, as the city ring was built by Elves for men. Chapels, the market square, and even the town hall are bare distinct Elven flourishes and designs, even though the Elves never use such buildings themselves. Men of the city have likened to the designs and, as a gesture of appreciation to their Elven watchers, adopted the techniques to the best of their ability in future construction within the walls of Lindala. No High Elves actually live in this section of the glen, save for the occasional soldier patrol. Men are kept in this ring of the city for several reasons, all of which one is free to deliberate the ethics behind at their leisure. The most obvious reason for the outer ring of humanity is the dense buffer it creates between the looming threat of Gazing Mountain orcs and the true inner city within the sacred glens. If the city were to ever face a tide that which is walls could not weather, the humans of the first ring would be the first to fall. This would give the Elves deeper within the city more time to either prepare their defenses or flee the city entirely. The humans know this, of course, but the protection and serenity bestowed by living under the wings of Elven matriarchy is more than a fair trade. That is not to say, however, that the Elves shun or do not care for their human neighbors. Rather, it is more of a mutually beneficial parasitic partnership. Lindala Ened The second tier of the city was the original first. Having once been the most outer bastille against the great woods of Linvale, Lindala Ened is shielded by walls no less impressive than the fortifications of Lindala Mûm. Within the ivory parapets lies a series of interconnected buildings and halls, all of which function as catch-all spaces for the High Elves that inhabit them. Since the Silverfolk are unbound by the shackles of bureaucracy and the entitlement of privatized living spaces, the High Elves of Lindala Ened, much like the majority of the upper tiers, do not lay claim to “houses”. Rather, their lives are spent drifting between the marbled halls of the villas and gardens, never settling in one particular area for too long unless their station demands as such. While High Elves obviously have perceptions of self and things to which they own themselves, there is no fear of theft or vandalism amongst their number; even the worst of High Elves would dare to stoop so low as to take from their fellow without just warrant. The long halls are oft suspended above the canopy of trees below, their weight supported by ageless pillars of marble and strong oak. Ivy, imbued with the lifeblood of Kalyar, winds through the archways and columns of the citadels like fingers through a lover’s hair. Most of the buildings, whatever their use, are very open in their design; this allows sunlight and rain to freely fall through the construct, though careful planning of irrigation channels was done to accommodate for the latter. Very few of these buildings have glass panes in their windows; rather, meticulously crafted edges and outcroppings deflect wayward winds and gales while simultaneously allowing for the most sunlight. Water runs through the deciduous floor of Lindala Ened, the building built around its girth. The water carries rich nutrients throughout the city, strengthening the roots of tree and grass alike. Some gardens are so thick from rich soil that the Elves must coax them back lest precious stone walkways be swallowed by voracious flora. The Elves of Ened are the major populace of the city other than the humans of the outer rim. Humanity is allowed entrance to this lair of the city, but they are not permitted to stay beyond the setting of the sun. No human wares, disposable goods, foods or facilities are permitted in Ened. Lindala Anwa The High Elves of Lindala Anwa are “true” High Elves, at least within the societal confines of the race. Each Elf within this section of the city lays claim to nobility and can trace their lineage back to great ancestors. Also present are Elves who have achieved greatness through merit, their deeds warranting an ascent through the ranks of the Silverfolk. Artists, musicians, generals, philosophers, mages, scholars, architects, and religious exemplars are just some of the types of individuals who may live within the halls of Anwa. Anwa, like Ened, is comprised mainly of interlocked buildings and grand hallways, all of which are even more splendid than the architecture of Ened: gold lines the halls, living wood with succulent leaves and pleasing aromas run rampant across the ceilings and walls. Flowing water moves in and out of foyers and domes amphitheaters, all of which personify then beauty and pride of the High Elves. High Elves of Anwa do not abide human company. Mankind is strictly forbidden in this level of the city, and any human seen who is not being escorted by an entourage of Elven guards will find swift persecution, either in the form of exile or imprisonment. Lindala Tareldar The highest and most prestigious level of the city of Lindala. Only High Elves with direct connection to the King or the Silver Lady may inhabit this tier, as well as their family and personal guard/household. All denizens of Tareldar live within the Silver Palace, the personal seat of power for the King. The King rules the city below with absolute authority, a power his subjects believe he has earned through experience and bloodline. The Palace itself is cosmic and open, the throne of the King spiraling into the vast space above. To the left of his white throne sits another; a seat made of Silver Mithril and white diamonds, adorned in a way to reflect the glimmering lights of the stars above. This was the seat of the Silver Lady, though rarely she sat there. More often than not the most powerful Elf in existence spent her time in another venue. Beyond the palace lies the Pool of Stars, the most sacred dell in the entirety of the Elven race. The Pool of Stars is the domain of the Silver Lady. Here she dwells convening with nature, reaching out with her ethereal hands to touch the face of the Seven Realms. No human has ever set foot in this place. So long as Elves reign in Lindala, none ever will. Category:Character lore